Paige Of Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: It's AJ's 28th birthday and her beloved girlfriend Paige wants to make it a night she'll never forget... PaiJ! One-Shot! Written with SweeneysBloodyRazor!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with a special one-shot to celebrate AJ's 28th birthday tonight. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

Paige had a big smile on her face. Tonight was her beloved AJ's 28th birthday and she knew exactly how to make it perfect. Making a call to the Bellas who she was good friends with outside the ring, the trio headed to Stephanie's office.

"Come in." Came Steph's voice as soon as they knocked.

Paige was all smiles as she and The Bellas hurried inside. AJ thankfully was nowhere to be seen.

"What can I do for you girls?" Stephanie asked warmly.

"Well as you know Boss Lady, today is AJ's birthday and me and The Bellas want to make it one she'll always remember." Paige replied sweetly.

"And how do I fit into this?" Steph asked.

"Simple. Nikki and I have talked it over. Go ahead hun." Paige told the Fearless diva.

"We'd like to make it a title match and have AJ win." Nikki explained with a grin.

"Should I announce it to everyone?" Steph asked kindly. She'd often thought of AJ as a surrogate daughter due to the Geek Goddess' tragic life story and it warmed her heart to see her happy.

"Nope, we want it to be a total surprise." Paige replied excitedly as the Bellas nodded in agreement.

"So have it built up as a normal match right?" Stephanie asked.

"Right. Is that okay with you?" Paige asked with a giggle.

"Yes, after the match, Paige, you and I come out and reveal what happened sweetie. How's that sound hun?" Steph asked kindly.

Paige smiled. "Sounds great. She's gonna be so happy.."

"Yes she will. Run along now ladies." Steph smiled, giving Paige a motherly hug. Being only 22, Stephanie knew how stressful the business could be for the young Norwich native, so whenever AJ wasn't around, Stephanie was always there to listen.

Paige hugged her back. "Thank you." She grinned before grabbing the Bellas and leaving happily.

Later that night, AJ came out skipping for her match. There were tons of Happy Birthday signs in the crowd which touched her deeply. It meant so much to her that the WWE Universe loved her so dearly.

The Bellas soon came out to join her. "And her opponent, accompanied by Brie Bella. From Scotsdale, Arizona, she is the Divas Champion...**NIKKI BELLAAA!**" Lillian announced as they made their way into the ring.

AJ smiled sweetly at The Bellas. They were hated rivals on-screen, but off they were quite close friends. In a show of good sportsmanship, the birthday girl offered a handshake.

Nikki smiled back and accepted the handshake as Brie stepped out of the ring, both trying not to look too happy as they thought about what would soon happen.

The bell soon rang. After about 11 minutes, Nikki seemed a bit winded while AJ was relatively fresh. Nikki had used a lot of energy trying to use power moves, but AJ was just a bit quicker.

"Come on Nikki!" Brie yelled from ringside as her twin stood at the turnbuckle to try and catch her breath, eyeing AJ wearily incase of a sudden attack.

AJ smirked, taunting her.

Nikki waited a few more seconds then took her chance and charged at AJ, realizing her mistake too late as AJ quickly locked in the Black Widow.

"**TAP! TAP! TAAAAAAAAAAP!**" AJ yelled.

"**NO!**" Nikki screamed, trying to struggle out even though she planned to tap eventually.

AJ smiled deviously, wrenching harder. "Tap in a few seconds so I don't hurt your arm." She whispered quietly in Nikkis ear.

Nikki waited then gave a frustrated scream and tapped.

"The winner of this match by submission, **AJ LEEEE!**" Lillian announced as Let's Light It Up played.

AJ grinned and skipped around the ring in celebration, stopping suddenly in surprise when she saw her girl Paige and Stephanie appear at the top of the ramp. "Sorry to correct you Lillian, but I think you mean the winner of this match and new Diva's Champion." Paige said into her mic with a huge grin on her face.

AJ blinked in complete confusion. Their match hadn't been announced as a title match as far as she knew.

Stephanie noticed her confusion and smiled. "She's right hun, that was a title match. Happy birthday!"

AJ audibly squealed and dropped to her knees in joy as her eyes filled with tears.

Paige practically flew down to the ring in her rush to get to AJ, kneeling down beside her and pulling her into a tight hug as the Bellas came over to hand the birthday girl her title.

"Paige..baby, how'd this happen?" She asked, overjoyed.

"Me and the Bellas wanted to do something special for your birthday, so we talked to Boss Lady before the show and she agreed to make it a title match." Paige replied.

AJ looked into Paige's eyes, her own a little blurry from her joyful tears. "You are the greatest girlfriend ever!"

"Nah, second greatest. You're the first. Even though you'll probably forget me now you have your baby back." Paige teased, also slightly tearful at seeing her beloved so happy.

AJ tearfully accepted the belt from Nikki, just gazing at it for a moment, drinking it all in as the fans were cheering thunderously for their birthday girl.

Paige stood back with Brie and Nikki to let AJ have her moment, all 3 beaming at her. A row of fans wearing shirts that spelled out "We love AJ" jumped around maniacally as a chant of "**4 TIME CHAMP!**" broke out.

It dawned on AJ what they were chanting and her face broke out into a massive grin. Thanks to Paige and Boss Lady, AJ stood alone as the single greatest Divas Champion in history, holding every record associated with the butterfly-emblazoned belt.

Stephanie nodded from where she still stood at the top of the ramp then left with a smile, knowing she'd get her chance to congratulate AJ properly later. "Thank you both." Paige whispered to the twins, who grinned in response.

"My babys finally back home.." AJ whispered happily.

"Do we not get a victory skip?" Brie asked playfully.

AJ grinned, standing back up and gleefully skipping around the ring with her title.

"Title match out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed. "But congratulations to AJ of course."

"It's like she's complete again." Jerry chuckled.

"Title or not, I think she's complete thanks to the beautiful woman by her side." JBL smiled.

"JBL the romantic." Cole teased. "I agree though."

AJ smiled at Paige, completely in love.

Paige smiled back then stepped over to her and picked her up, spinning her around in a hug.

AJ giggled happily.

"Happy birthday baby." Paige whispered lovingly after standing her back down.

"You made this day magical.." AJ smiled happily.

"I just wanted you happy." Paige cooed.

"Come on honey, let's go home." AJ giggled.

"Lead the way then babe, your adoring fans are still cheering for you." Paige beamed.

AJ smiled, turning to the crowd.

The WWE Universe clapped and cheered again as more than a few birthday signs were waved around.

"**GREATEST DIVAS CHAMPION EEEEEEEEVER!**" AJ yelled.

The "4 TIME CHAMP!" chant restarted at AJ's words.

AJ grinned, giving Daniel's famous YES chant.

The crowd eagerly joined in as Paige looked on in amusement.

AJ smiled happily as she skipped out of sight.

The 3 remaining Diva's soon followed her out.

AJ gleefully hugged both Bellas tight.

The twins happily hugged her back, glad they'd been a part of making her night special.

"Thank you both so much!" AJ squealed.

"You're welcome sweetie." Nikki grinned as Brie ruffled AJ's hair affectionately.

"I love you both." AJ smiled.

"We love you too." Brie smiled back.

"Where'd Boss Lady go?" AJ asked.

"Probably back to her office." Nikki answered the spitfire diva.

"Come on then, I have to thank her." AJ said.

But just as they were heading that way, Steph appeared in front of them. "Congratulations birthday girl." She smiled at AJ.

AJ giggled. "Thanks Boss Lady!"

"Good to see you back with your most prized possession." Steph giggled.

"Thanks to you Boss Lady." AJ smiled.

"Couldn't refuse these 3 sweeties their wish." Stephanie said, gesturing to Paige and the Bellas.

AJ hugged her tight.

Stephanie hugged her back and gave her a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Boss Lady!" AJ beamed.

"Love you too hun." Steph giggled.

"Thanks again so much." AJ smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, enjoy it." She grinned.

"Come on Paige, lets go home." AJ beamed.

"Sure babe." Paige grinned.

"Can you drive?" AJ cooed.

"Course I can." Paige smirked.

"Thanks baby." AJ giggled.

"Well my queen has spoken, later guys." Paige waved at the Bellas and Steph.

They smiled, waving back.

"C'mon you." Paige smiled and slung an arm over AJ's shoulders, leading her out to the car.

AJ smiled, jumping in the passengers seat.

"Straight home?" Paige asked as she got in the driver's seat.

"Aye-aye captain." AJ teased, giggling.

Paige laughed and started to drive, arriving at their house not long later.

"Now to make this night perfect.." AJ grinned.

"And how would that be?" Paige asked playfully as she let them in.

"Sex." AJ laughed.

"Thought so." Paige smirked.

"Dirty girl." AJ chided.

"Says the one who's idea it was." Paige laughed.

"It's my day." AJ snarked.

"Really? I had nooo idea." Paige teased.

AJ gave her a loving smack on the ass.

"Feeling me up already." Paige snickered dirtily.

"Get me to bed now, birthday girls orders." AJ snickered.

"Bossy bossyyy." Paige sang as she slung AJ over her shoulder.

"I deserve to be on my day." AJ grinned.

She gave AJ's ass a light slap as she carried her to bed. "True, you can even boss me around in bed if you wish." Paige cooed.

"Really?" AJ grinned.

"Yup really." Paige giggled.

"Strip me." She snapped her fingers with a smirk.

Paige laid her down on the bed and obediently stripped her.

"Now finger me milove." AJ cooed.

"Shoulda known you'd already be wet." Paige smirked, fingering her teasingly.

"I have the hottest girl alive." AJ snickered.

"Babe, you **ARE** the hottest girl alive." Paige argued.

"No." AJ argued back.

"Yes." Paige insisted.

"No way." AJ countered.

"Yes way, can't deny the truth." Paige smirked.

"What truth?" AJ giggled.

"That you're the hottest, duh." Paige laughed a bit.

"Finger away babe." AJ playfully ordered.

"Yes boss." Paige grinned and fingered a lot harder.

"Mmm..ahh...thats the stuff." AJ moaned.

"I know." Paige snickered.

"Take me to paradise." AJ moaned louder.

Paige sped up a little more and added her tongue too.

"Ohhhh...im cl...close..." AJ moaned.

"Scream for me champ...**SCREAM!**" Paige encouraged, going as hard as she could now.

"**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGE!**" AJ screamed in bliss as she came.

Paige cackled and slowed down a bit but didn't stop.

"Taste me." AJ cooed.

She removed her fingers and replaced them with her mouth, swirling her tongue around inside AJ and moaning softly.

"I taste good?" AJ murmured.

"Fucking delicious." Paige swore.

"Ooooh...curse more for me." AJ begged.

"So...damn...tasty...fuckkk." Paige murmured between licks.

"I know, its like cotton candy.." AJ giggled dirtily.

"Screw cotton candy, I'd rather have you." Paige grinned.

"Damn right." AJ smirked.

"And now I've got you..." She cackled loud and dived in again, determined to push AJ over the edge a second time.

"**AHHHHHH! FUUUUUUCK!**" AJ screamed.

Paige sexily smirked up at her.

"That smirk...ohh god.." AJ moaned.

"I know you love it." Paige snickered dirtily.

"Yeah...gimme my dessert orgasm!" AJ demanded.

Paige eagerly resumed her licking, hooking her arms round AJ's legs to pull her even closer.

"Ahhh...ohhh...baby..." AJ moaned.

"C'mon baby...give me more to taste..." Paige pleaded.

"Come?" AJ asked.

"Mhm." Paige confirmed.

"Scream for me." AJ requested.

"What would you like me to scream?" Paige purred.

"Scream for me to come." AJ told her.

"**COME AJ, COOOOOOOOOOME!**" Paige screamed.

AJ happily came a 2nd time.

Paige cleaned up her juices then moved up to lay next to her with a grin. "Hey sexy."

"Hey baby boo." AJ giggled.

"Is the night perfect now?" Paige purred.

"Better than perfect." She giggled, poking fun at her fellow NXT alum and friend Curtis Axel.

Paige laughed. "Good to hear."

AJ let out a big sleepy yawn.

"Tired love?" Paige cooed.

"Yeah." AJ confirmed.

"Get yourself into bed then, I'll join you in a sec." Paige smiled.

"Sleep naked?" She smirked dirtily.

Paige smirked back. "If you say so birthday girl."

"I do." AJ grinned.

"I'm sleeping naked then." She stood up and started to strip.

AJ began to drool.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Paige asked innocently as she pulled her underwear off.

"Your body..its fucking amazing.." AJ moaned.

"Oh really?" Paige smiled.

"Yeah! Tomorrow morning, its mine!" AJ squealed.

"It's always yours baby." Paige cooed lovingly.

"Awww.." AJ giggled.

Paige smiled and climbed into bed.

"G'night love. Thanks for a wonderful day." AJ smiled.

"Thanks to you for sharing your day with me." Paige cooed.

AJ smiled. closing her eyes.

Paige sighed contently and shut her eyes too, both of them soon falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

AJ's 28th birthday was officially the greatest night of her life.

The End!


End file.
